1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface IC and a memory card including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory cards having a flash memory built therein are widely used as storage media for use in a portable game machine, a digital camera, an IC recorder, a cellular phone, or the like. FIG. 5 is a plan view showing an internal structure of a typical contact type memory card.
The memory card shown in FIG. 5 includes a printed circuit board 1, a flash memory 2 that stores data, data pins 3 that are external terminals for data transfer, a power supply pin 4a that connects to a power supply, a ground pin 4b that connects to ground, and wiring lines 5. In the memory card of FIG. 5, data is transferred to a main unit, into which the memory card is inserted, through the data pins 3.
In the contact type memory card using such data pins, a contact failure may occur. In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-147079 discloses a non-contact type memory card using magnetic coupling of coils in place of the data pins.
As a related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-283172 discloses a semiconductor device for RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) in which an antenna is integrated with an IC. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-215681 discloses a mask ROM (Read Only Memory) having a scrambling device.